


Everyone Loves Ignis

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct mention, M/M, Romance, everyone appreciating Ignis, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: It's Ignis' birthday, and the boys plan a surprise party for him. Fluffy goodness.





	1. Nostalgic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct mention is chapter one. Don't like it, skip that chapter, it isn't necessary. :)

Ignis woke to a thin arm cast over his chest...and dawn spilling through the windows of the tent. He sat up with a start, but felt the arm tugging him back. 

"Iggy..." Ignis squinted slightly, and pawed at his glasses case. 

"Noct? What time is it? Where is everyone?" Ignis placed his glasses on his nose, and looked around. It was just them in the tent, and Noct was strangely already dressed. 

"It's ten. Gladio turned your alarm off, him and Prompto took a drive. I offered to stay and keep you company." 

Ignis tried to sit up, and was pulled back again by the small prince. Noct plopped his head onto Ignis' chest, and nuzzled him. 

"Iggy, we haven't really had any time alone, since we started this trip." Noct ran a finger over his advisor's shirt. Ignis sighed, and wrapped an arm around the Prince's shoulders, hugging him. 

"I know, your highness. We'll have even less once you're married. Try to remember our times fondly, as they are but memories now."

Ignis and Noct were close, but both knew it could never grow. Noct would be married, his lineage continued. Ignis was now with Gladio, and loved him entirely, but still harbored his childhood love for his prince; even if it could only be in his memories. Half affections, half responsibility, they had shared a great deal of time together in their young lives. Ignis didn't particularly want to dredge those feelings back up, not when he was happy with Gladio. He honestly wasn't even sure if the prince loved him, or if he was just a familiar comfort. A confidant. 

He heard the prince sigh quietly. 

"Yeah...hey Iggy?"

"Hm?"

The prince glanced up, with a small, bittersweet smile. 

"Remember the first time we kissed?"

Ignis chuckled, and stroked the back of Noct's head. 

"I remember...a young prince, calling me drunk at two in the morning, after having too many wine coolers at a party, that he had snuck out to with his best friend, and -pleading- for me to come retrieve him. I remember...the same prince drunkenly kissing said friend in the back of my car, as I drove back to his apartment." 

"Shit, you saw that?" 

Ignis bopped the prince with his palm. "Prompto isn't quiet." 

Noct drew lazy patterns into Ignis's shirt with his finger tip, as he continued. 

"I remember Prompto almost immediately passing out on your couch. I remember you, stripping down and almost falling into bed. I had to help you with your pants. I remember you, near tears, pleading with me to not tell your father." Ignis chuckled to himself. 

"Yeah...not my finest moment." 

"And I remember you looking up at me with your puppy eyes as I tried to tuck you into bed. Sort of sloppily mashing your lips into mine..." Ignis voice trailed off, reminiscing. 

"I also remember you running off shortly thereafter to vomit." 

Noct looked up at Ignis, then quickly glanced away. "I...don't remember that. Eeesh, I'm sorry." 

"Noct, it wasn't the first time I'd comforted you while you vomited, it most likely won't be the last."

Ignis smiled at him, reminiscing further. "I also remember a young prince that used to try to hide from his lessons. A young prince that I used to have to find in his hiding places, and tickle until he agreed to come out. 

Noct laughed, toying with the fabric of Ignis' shirt. "You did that to me until I was eighteen! I remember you finding out I hadn't done my homework and tickling me into the couch!" 

"Wonder if it still works..." Ignis poked at the Prince's side, smirking when the younger man hopped slightly. He grasped him by his sides, and dug his fingers in, tickling the squirmy prince. 

"Ah! I-Iggy, stop!" Noct snorted, and burst into giggles, wriggling free of his advisor's grasp. 

The prince tried to calm his giggles, growing quiet for a second, and sitting up.

"Ignis, while it's just us...I just wanted to tell you." Noct rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks. For everything. I don't tell you as much as I should, and I'm...ah, I'm rambling. My bad." 

Ignis sat up, and hugged his prince. He planted a small, protective kiss on his forehead. 

"Thank you, Noct. I won't let it go to my head." The prince laughed, and shoved Ignis away playfully. 

"You jerk." 

"It's what keeps me entertained." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

Noct heard the Regalia approach, the engines easily distinguishable. He pouted slightly, and stretched. 

"Guess we should get up, huh?" 

"It appears so..." 

Ignis left the tent to see the rest of the camp had already been packed away. He cocked an eyebrow at Gladio, and gestured to the empty haven. 

"Had you not left Noct, I would have thought you'd abandoned me."

Prompto giggled, and waved as he ran up behind Gladio. "We left you the tent! Get dressed, slowpoke!" Something had him excited. More so than usual. 

Gladio took Ignis into a quick hug, and pushed him back into the tent. "You heard the blonde." 

They were up to something. That much was apparent. Ignis wasn't sure what they were planning, but the amount of attention being paid to him was a welcome change.


	2. A Car Ride

"Hey Iggy!" Prompto bounded up to him, looking happier than ever. 

"Yes, Prompto?" Ignis responded, now really wishing he had coffee prior to Prompto's return. 

"Caaaan you take your glasses off for a sec?"

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, but acquiesced, removing the frames, and holding the arms with his fingertips. 

"What's this about, Prompto?" 

"Nothin'" Prompto responded with a smirk. "Gladio just asked me to do it." 

Gladio snuck behind Ignis, and pulled a blindfold over his eyes. While Ignis stammered out a surprised protest, Prompto snatched the glasses, and tucked them away into their case. 

"What's the meaning of this, Gladio?"

"It's a surprise." He planted his hands on the man's shoulders, and carefully directed him to the Regalia, pushing him into the back seat. "Relax, Iggy."

He took the seat next to him. 

"Yeah! Noct's gonna drive us." Prompto's cheery voice informed him. 

"No, I'd really rather he no--" Gladio grabbed Ignis by the wrist as he tried to remove the blindfold. 

"Ignis. Chill." Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis' shoulder, and pulled him close. He whispered into his ear. 

"Or I'll hold you on my lap, and make you."

Ignis pouted at his lover, and let out a grumbling sigh. 

"Fine." 

He hated relinquishing control, hated even more not being able to see what his companions were plotting. Gladio released him, but placed his hand on top of his. Ignis heard Prompto's camera clicking, and shook his head slightly. What was he getting roped into...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hot as hellfire, and noisy. That could only be one place. Lestallum. 

"Gentlemen. Why blindfold me to bring me to the easiest place to guess?" 

Prompto pouted, unseen to him. Gladio pinched Ignis' arm. 

"Would you play along?" 

"Oh, my apologies." Ignis flopped dramatically onto Gladio's lap. "Wherever could I be, please. Save me Gladio." 

Gladio rubbed his temples. "This is the last time I do something nice for you."

Ignis chuckled, and sat up. "Liar." 

The boys exited the car, and Prompto took Ignis' hand. 

"My turn with Iggy!" 

"Prompto, I'm trusting you. Terrifyingly enough." Ignis was increasingly concerned at his wellbeing being placed into the young blonde's hands. He clutched the man's hand. 

"Hey! I'm not gonna get you hit by a car or anything..." 

Ignis felt the blond pull his hand away, felt lips on his cheek. Gladio. He heard the blonde giggle, and take his hand again. 

"Are you guys going ahead?" Prompto asked the other two men.

"Yeah, walk slow. Take care of him, Blondie." 

"Kay! Later!" 

Prompto waited til Noct and Gladio departed, pulled the blindfold from Ignis' eyes, and tucked it into his vest pocket. 

"I told him it was a dumb idea, but Gladio wanted to blindfold you." 

"That's because Gladio enjoys surprises. -I- do not." 

Prompto pouted, and Ignis felt a pang in his heart. He didn't mean to hurt the boy's feelings. He sighed, and tried to change the subject. 

"What shall we do in the mean time?" 

"O-oh! I saw a cafe the last time we were here, I wanted to bring you there!" Prompto smiled from ear to ear. His joy was infectious, even Ignis had to return his smile with a grin. 

"Lead the way."


	3. Coffee Break

Prompto held Ignis' hand as he led him through Lestallum's winding streets and back alleys, smiling all the way. He found the small cafe, hidden on the side of an alley. It was barely more than a shop window with a counter. A rickety looking table and two chairs sat outside. The alley was surprisingly quiet, considering the din of the city. It was quaint. Almost peaceful.

"Get whatever you'd like, my treat!" 

Ignis chuckled. "Made of money now, are we?"

Prompto smiled wide. "I sold some extra pictures to that dude from Meteor for some pocket cash." 

"Well, then I suppose I can't refuse."

Ignis glanced over the menu, and ordered an iced coffee, black with sugar. Prompto ordered a sugary latte, and shook his leg, fidgeting as they waited. He probably didn't need any additional sugar. The young man snatched both coffees, and ran to the table, flopping into one of the chairs. 

Ignis took the remaining chair, and gawked at Prompto's 'coffee.' More milkshake looking than coffee, piled high with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Prompto tried to eat the top of the whipped cream, and ended up with more of it on his nose than in his mouth. Ignis had to stifle a laugh as Prompto ran to grab a paper napkin from the cafe's counter. 

"It attacked me." Prompto defended himself quietly. 

"I saw. You defended yourself valiantly, Prompto." 

The blonde smiled wide, and sipped at his drink.

"I'm glad I got to spend some time alone with you Iggy."

"Oh?" Ignis sipped at his own drink, relishing in the icy coffee combating his body's heat. 

"Yeah! I mean. I never want to say stuff in front of the others, but...I'm really glad to be here. Like, I know you didn't always...like me..."

"No," Ignis was quick to correct him. "I didn't disapprove of you, just your actions. You always talked Noct into situations. Like parties. And underage drinking." 

"...yeah that was my bad. I guess I wasn't thinking." 

"So that hasn't changed." Ignis quipped without thinking.

Prompto pouted at Ignis. "I'm trying to have a tender moment here!"

The advisor laughed, and sipped at his coffee again. 

"My apologies, please continue." 

Prompto quieted, and sipped at his drink, considering his next words. 

"I just...thanks for letting me in, Iggy. I never thought I'd get to be friends with people like you and Gladio, but here we are. I...thank you, Iggy. Thank you for never making me feel like...I didn't belong. Thank you for...Everything. You do so much for me. F-for us." Prompto sniffled slightly, and shook his leg. Ignis could almost swear he saw tears in his big blue eyes, as he glanced away.  
"You're the best, Iggy. We probably would have starved to death without you." 

Prompto's phone went off, and he dug it from his pocket. 

"They're ready for us." Prompto stood, closed the gap between himself and Ignis, and hugged him tight. 

"I meant it, Iggy. Every word." 

Ignis wrapped an arm around the skinny man, and squeezed him reassuringly. 

"Thank you, Prompto. The trip wouldn't quite be the same without you." 

Prompto kissed Ignis' cheek, and released him. 

"Let's go, before Gladio thinks I took his man and comes after me." 

Ignis placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder, laughing. "I'll be sure to tell him you're waiting in the wings for when he slips up."


	4. Surprise!

Prompto led Ignis through the streets to the Leville, never once releasing his hand. He paused outside, and pulled the blindfold from his pocket. 

"Sorry Iggy, Gladio might -actually- kill me if you aren't wearing it."

"...Fine..." He dipped his head to allow Prompto to place the blindfold over his eyes, and held his hand out for the man to lead. 

"Okay. Step, step, step....now there's that flight of steps, hold onto the railing." 

"Remind me to tell Gladio if he wants me blindfolded, to do it in one story buildings..." Ignis tapped his toe against the step, being careful with his ascent. 

"One more...okay, you're on the flat area again." Prompto tugged Ignis to the room, and tapped out his favorite song on the door. 

"You and that song..."

"What? It's catchy." 

Ignis heard the door open, and felt someone else grab his hand. Gladio. He pulled him into the room, and sat him in a chair. 

"Okay, Iggy. You can take the blindfold off, now."

"Oh, thank goodness." Ignis pulled the blindfold off, and was immediately startled by his friends yelling. 

"Happy Birthday, Iggy!" 

Ignis stared, legitimately surprised. The boys had rented a room in the Leville, and managed to decorate it with various brightly colored streamers, hung crookedly, and from anywhere someone only Gladio's height could reach. 

"You all did this...for me?" Ignis looked around. The room was decidedly already a mess, a bunch of bags sat crumpled up in the corner of the room, littered with various discarded packaging. 

"Yeah, of course." Noct responded. 

"I mean, why wouldn't we?" Prompto chimed in. 

"We just wanted to show our appreciation for you, babe. And everything you do." Gladio smiled, obviously proud at their surprise. 

Ignis felt tears well up in his eyes. Not only had his companions remembered his birthday, they took the time to make it genuinely special. He blinked them away, and smiled. Prompto snapped away with his camera. 

"Okay Iggy, what do you want first, cake or gifts?" Noct barely had time to ask before Prompto started yelling. 

"OH OH I WANT TO SHOW HIM THE CAKE." Prompto forced his camera into Noct's hands, who snapped a picture of him running into the kitchenette. Ignis leaned over to watch the young man opening the fridge, and pulling something out. Prompto hurried back over, and sat the cake in front of Ignis. 

Ignis wanted to cry, it was so perfectly Prompto. A white frosted cake, with a goofy looking half melted chocobo on it, and the words "happy birthday Ignis" around the circumference of the cake, in shaky frosting handwriting. 

"I-I didn't know the cake had to cool, so the frosting got kind of...melty." Prompto explained. Ignis smiled, barely holding back his laughter. 

"I love it, Prompto, thank you. Noct, can you take a picture of us and the cake?"

"OHHHMYGODYES" Prompto hugged Ignis around his shoulders, grinning wide and making a v with his fingers, as Ignis leaned the cake forward so the haphazard design could be seen in the picture. Noct snapped a few, and held the camera out to Prompto to check them. The skinny blonde practically flailed he was so excited. 

"So, so, it's supposed to be a coffee cake, but the recipe I found didn't have any coffee in it, so I added it, and I hope it's okay." 

Ignis blanched, now slightly afraid to try the cake. 

Gladio cleared his throat, not missing a beat. "Aaaaand if that's inedible, there's also a tiramisu in the fridge." 

"Hey!" Prompto puffed his cheeks out at Gladio. 

"Noct, go get his gifts." Gladio more instructed than asked. 

"Gifts?" Ignis questioned.

"Y-yeah! Of course we got you presents!" 

Noct wandered away, and returned with three individually wrapped parcels, of varying sizes. 

"Mine first!" Prompto snatched the parcel done up in yellow tissue paper, and held it out to Ignis. "Careful, there's a couple different pieces!" 

Ignis sat the parcel on the table, and flipped it over. It was oddly weighted. He slipped a finger under the crooked tape sealing it, and pulled it loose. 

"Okay, so! That's not" Gladio clapped a hand over Prompto's mouth. It didn't stop him from trying to explain the gifts, his explanations muffled by Gladio's hand practically encompassing the bottom half of his face. 

"Prompto, let him open it first." 

Prompto pouted against Gladio's hand, and quieted as Ignis picked each item up individually. 

A black, cylindrical can. Ebony. Sometimes the most obvious gifts were the best. Prompto made a motion for him to flip the can over. 

"Ebony...cold brew?"

"Mm mdh mm mmm!" Gladio pulled his hand from Prompto's mouth. 

"It's new, it's supposed to be smoother!" 

"Ooh...thank you Prompto, that's very thoughtful."

"Keep going!" 

There was a small plastic keychain. He flipped it over in his hand. Inside of it, was a picture of the four of them, posed around the Regalia. Hammerhead. Ignis smiled at it. 

"I figured we could put it on the Regalia's keys, since you always end up driving anyway! There's one more portion! Careful, it's a little fragile." 

It was a picture. Ignis flipped it over, and gasped quietly. It was of himself, and Noct, they were younger. Ignis estimated he was about seventeen or eighteen in the photo. Noct was in his school uniform, Ignis in his standard vest and slacks. 

Prompto smiled sadly. "I found it when I was packing, before we left, and I had a copy made for Noct. It must have been one of the first pictures I took, when I was just starting out. I showed Noct, and he thought you should have it..." Prompto cast his eyes away. He realized the original of it was probably burned up in Insomnia. 

Ignis thumbed the edge of the picture. "Prompto, this is...thank you." 

He removed his notebook from his pocket, and tucked the photograph carefully inside. 

Gladio pushed his parcel over. Shoddily wrapped, a familiar shape. 

"Mine's gonna piss you off, but I've gotta lighten the mood now, so open it." 

Ignis tore open the red paper, to reveal a jumbo cup noodle. He knew in his heart he recognized the size and shape. He half scoffed, half snorted out a laugh.

"Well, at least I'll have dinner." 

Ignis also knew that if Gladio was joking around, he had something planned. He cast him a knowing smirk, which was returned with a nod. 

Noct handed his parcel over last. 

"It's nothin' special..." 

Ignis tore the dark blue paper, to reveal a black leather notebook, identical to his, and two fine point pens. 

"Noct..." 

"I didn't want yours to get filled and you not have another, so...I got it before we left, and hid it in my bags. And those are the--" 

"The pens I like. Thank you, Noct. Surprisingly thoughtful of you." Ignis jabbed.

"Oh, fine, see if you get anything next year." Noct stuck his tongue out at his advisor. 

"I wanna get a picture! Everybody around Iggy!!" Prompto ran, and set the camera timer. Gladio leaned over behind Ignis, draping and arm over his shoulder. Noct stood to his side, and Prompto ran to his free side.   
"Okay, hold it!" 

All three boys simultaneously kissed Ignis, Gladio on the top of his head, and Noct and Prompto each taking a cheek. Ignis burst out laughing. 

"Did you all plan that?!" Ignis balked, surprised. 

"Hours ago, mmhm, let me set the timer again, we'll take a regular one, too." Prompto was grinning ear to ear again. Ignis turned to look at Noct, who was wearing a similar smile. He pulled Gladio's hand to plant a kiss on it, and smiled back at him. They all looked so happy. Prompto returned to his spot. 

"Kay, smile!" They all already were. For the first time on this adventure, they were all genuinely happy.


	5. No, really. Surprise.

"Alright kids, kick rocks." 

"We'll be back later, Iggy! Happy Birthday!" Prompto stole a quick hug. 

"Yeah, later Iggy." The prince waved slightly. "Happy b-day." 

"Where are they going?" Ignis asked Gladio. 

"They wanted to see the nightlife, they'll be alright. And they knew I wanted the time alone with you." 

Gladio pulled a seat over, to face Ignis. Ignis took his hand, and caressed it with his thumb. 

"How much of this was your orchestrating?" 

"Ehhhh...." Gladio grimaced, and glanced away. 

"Gladio."

"Okay, okay. Prompto didn't know it was your birthday, and Noct forgot. But once I reminded them, they actually helped me plan pretty much everything. Prompto was...surprisingly helpful." 

"Yes, I should have known he would like celebrations. His birthday isn't for quite some time, if I remember correctly. I'd like to do something nice for him. Maybe this will all be over by then..." 

"Present day, Iggy. I'll have no planning on your birthday." Gladio squeezed his hand. 

Ignis chuckled. "My apologies." 

"So. You want your actual present?" 

"Oh, I thought I was just the proud owner of cup noodles." 

"Open them." Ignis cocked an eyebrow, as Gladio retracted his hand and gestured towards the styrofoam cup. "Go on." 

Ignis pulled the cup to him, and removed the thin cardboard outside. He pulled the lid open, and saw a small box inside. 

A ring box. 

"Gladio, what is..."

"Open it." 

He recognized the insignia on the small box, it was the jeweler that the royal family used. He supposed it made sense the Amicitias would use them too. He opened the box, and pulled out a simple silver ring. He flipped the ring over in his hand, and noticed a date inscribed on the inside of the band. 

"The date..." 

"Mmhm. One of the best days of my life. When you finally agreed to let me take you to dinner." 

"I remember it well. You said you wouldn't let me leave the library until I said yes, you brute. You had already asked five times prior." Ignis chuckled quietly, and smiled fondly at his love. 

Gladio took Ignis' hand in his, and removed the his glove. He ran his thumbs over the man's bare skin, took the ring, and slipped it over his finger. 

"I asked them to make it discreet enough for you to wear under your gloves, and it shouldn't effect your grip." 

Ignis clasped his fingers over Gladio's. 

"When did you...?" 

"Before we left. That was why I was running late that last day, had it in my pocket ever since." 

Ignis stared at the ring, ran his thumb over the bottom of it, and smiled. 

"Gladio, I--" Gladio didn't give him the time to finish his thought, silencing him with his lips. He held the kiss for a second, taking Ignis' bottom lip between his for a moment, and releasing him. 

"Happy Birthday, Ignis. I love you."


End file.
